


[Podfic of] best behavior

by carboncopies, FaintlyAudible (FaintlyMacabre), olive2read



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dom Martin Blackwood, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Neutral Party Jonathan Sims, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sub Tim Stoker, Trans Male Character, Trans Martin Blackwood, Voyeurism, jon's equipment is vague, no beta we die like tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintlyMacabre/pseuds/FaintlyAudible, https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read
Summary: A multivoice recording of the work written by vogelwrites.Author's summary:Tim has a feeling he’s in trouble the second Jon opens the office door and gestures for him to go in first. Tim knows he’s in trouble when he finds Martin standing in front of Jon’s desk, holding a pair of black, leather handcuffs.Podfic length 00:11:20
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] best behavior

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [best behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541436) by [vogelwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites). 



> Created for the Never Have I Ever challenge for Voiceteam 2020.
> 
> Quick note: at the time this was recorded, the author's pseud was different and that name is present in the recording. I fixed it in the cover art and the text of this work, sorry!

Cover art by carboncopies.

There are two versions of this podfic available to download or stream via Google Drive: 

With music: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dS3Mvz7n9FWksTa7Gh7g6i8XYDyhpzGJ/view?usp=drivesdk). 

Without music: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dR5ZBmD4bbeoZbOkbxa8mQ8Be7UUmDOh/view?usp=drivesdk).

Music is ["Broken" by QWE](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/QWE/Maunder_Acoustics/QWE_-_Broken), via the Free Music Archive. 


End file.
